


Не в этот раз

by NecRomantica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Фандомную битву 2015 (цикл "Фейлы")</p>
    </blockquote>





	Не в этот раз

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2015 (цикл "Фейлы")

Дайки не так все себе представлял. В его фантазиях они с Кагами смотрели друг на друга, а воздух вокруг искрил, плавился и стекал к их ногам. Потом так же плавилась кожа под губами и пальцами — Кагами всегда был ужасно горячим, Дайки знал. Рвалась одежда, скрипела кровать, и все было очень-очень круто…

— Ты точно хорошо вымылся? — спрашивает Кагами, и это не круто от слова совсем.

Дайки понимает, что Кагами волнуется и — разумеется — злится, что проиграл в «камень-ножницы-бумага» и теперь ему быть снизу. Дайки все прекрасно понимает, но эти придирки все равно раздражают. Особенно когда думать нужно о другом.

— Да, три раза намыливался, мало?

— Нормально. Носки, может, тоже снимешь?

Дайки совсем не догоняет, какое Кагами дело до его носков, но вздыхает и стягивает их. Пусть уж все будет идеально.

Он пробует улечься удобнее, но колено Кагами, как нарочно, оказывается под боком.

— Черт, можешь ноги пошире развести?

— А ты можешь не наваливаться так, ты мне яйца отдавил!

— Прости! — бормочет Дайки и спешно отодвигается, дожидаясь, пока Кагами ляжет нормально.

Наконец он устраивается сверху и даже чувствует покалывающую дрожь внизу живота. Кагами так близко, голый, и у них будет секс. Неважно, что там Дайки представлял себе раньше, реальность все равно лучше любых мечтаний.

— Ну, долго будем лежать? — интересуется Кагами.

— Не терпится? — Дайки гладит его по бедру, вызывая ответную дрожь. — Не переживай, скоро я трахну тебя как следует. Так, что мало не покажется.

— Пока что не верится, если честно.

Дайки собирается возмутиться, но Кагами обхватывает ладонью его член, и Дайки шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы: слишком сильно. Мстит он, что ли, за свои пострадавшие яйца? Или за проигрыш? Наверное, стоило разыграть все в стритбол. Там у Кагами хотя бы один шанс из миллиона был, а тут Дайки заранее праздновал победу, зная, что Кагами всегда выкидывает “ножницы”.

— Эй, полегче!

— Прости, — Кагами тут же ослабляет хватку.

Дайки запрещает себе загоняться: в конце концов, он выиграл честно, они договорились обо всем заранее, и Кагами просто волнуется. Впрочем, не он один. Дайки пытается сосредоточиться на двигающейся по члену руке — Кагами старается, проезжается пальцами по уздечке, оглаживает головку, все делает как надо. Они дрочили друг другу десятки раз, иногда от этого Дайки даже кончал меньше чем за минуту, но сейчас возбудиться как следует не выходит.

— Ты не хочешь? — замечает это Кагами, смотрит с обидой, и Дайки материт себя мысленно.

Вспоминать картинки из журналов с Май-чан — точно плохая идея, но что-то нужно решать, и быстро. Дайки делает первое, что приходит в голову. Кагами хрипло стонет где-то сверху, слюна тут же становится соленой от чужой смазки, и рот распирает — у Кагами как раз с возбуждением все в порядке. Дайки старательно сосет и трогает себя. Он хочет трахнуть Кагами, он множество раз прокручивал в голове, как сделает это, и заводился от одной только мысли.

Но не сегодня.

— Я так кончу раньше, чем мы начнем, — Кагами отталкивает его голову и приподнимается на локтях. — Кстати, может, уже начнем?

Он хмурится, глядя на вялый член Дайки, и задумчиво прицокивает языком. Даже проиграть в стритбол малолеткам было бы не так стыдно, и Дайки утыкается лицом в подушку. Смотреть Кагами в глаза он не может.

— Ну ладно, значит, не в этот раз… — Кагами пытается говорить бодро, но Дайки все равно хочется провалиться сквозь землю вместе с диваном. Лучше бы он проиграл в том дурацком споре. — Эй, ты там решил задохнуться?

Да, именно так Дайки и решил, раз уж провалиться не выходит. Однако Кагами толкает его в плечо, вынуждая перевернуться, говорит строго:

— Сперва разберись с этим, а потом можешь хоть бургерами объесться до смерти, — и указывает на свой стояк.

— Иди в задницу, — бурчит Дайки и сжимает его член. В следующий раз — никакого пива для храбрости.

— Это приглашение? — ухмыляется Кагами.

Дайки думает послать его еще дальше, но останавливается на полуслове. А почему бы, собственно, и нет? У Кагами явно выйдет лучше, и потом он точно не будет вспоминать о том, как Дайки опозорился.

Он переворачивается на живот и замирает в ожидании прикосновения. Но ничего не происходит. Кагами подозрительно молчит, не догоняет, что ли?

— Эй, ты что, передумал? — Дайки не выдерживает и оборачивается.

— Я — нет. Но вот он, кажется, да…

Дайки прослеживает за виноватым взглядом Кагами и с трудом сдерживает нервный смех: у того не стоит тоже.

— Твою мать! — Кагами дрочит себе, но безуспешно.

— Не в этот раз? — передразнивает его Дайки, но потом смягчается. — Ладно, одевайся, и, может, в приставку поиграем?

— Давай! — охотно соглашается Кагами.

Кажется, про позор им придется забыть вместе.


End file.
